


July 2, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's time for lunch,'' Amos said to Supergirl as she battled a fox creature.





	July 2, 2001

I never created DC canon.

''It's time for lunch,'' Amos said to Supergirl as she battled a fox creature and he eventually used a tentacle to pull her body down to the ground.

THE END


End file.
